Big City Kat
by Andi-1990
Summary: Chance and Jake have yet to meet each other, but one is a big city kat and the other is a ranch hand on his uncle's farm. Can you guess which is which? JCxCF pairing! First time in this category, so be easy on us!
1. Chapter 1

_New category story!!! But… Andi's not feeling much like talking… Weird…_

* * *

"What do you mean I need to take leave?! I'm not sick!" Shouted the yellow Kat that looked more like a pro wrestler in a uniform for the Enforcers. He felt his tail twitch in agitation as he glared at his commander. "Feral, you know I can't afford to take leave."

"Oh, but you can and you will Captain Furlong. It hasn't escaped my notice that you haven't taken a day of your paid vacation, or a sick day, of even a personal day since the day you were recruited to the Enforcers Advanced Air Squad. The Mayor is breathing down my neck, some crap about how over worked and over stressed police may lead to more casualties and damage then absolutely necessary, and he doesn't want that. So, you are now _required _to take your vacation. Another officer has offered to let the entire Megakat City Enforcer squad have access to his ranch in the country, one at a time of course, and you've been selected to be the first one out there. No, don't give me that face Furlong. You've brought this on yourself for having the longest untouched leave time of all of us. Kats alive, even _I_ have taken a personal day." The big brown and black tom said as he sat behind his desk, his hands linked and in front of his face to hide the smirk that resided there. He had known, just _known_, that Chance Furlong, the youngest Fighter Pilot for the E.A.A.S. (not to mention the youngest _captain_), would put up a fight to this. When a Lieutenant had offered the use of his ranch to the men that actually liked to do manual labor rather then just sit around, Ulysses Feral immediately thought of Furlong… the only problem was that the tabby was a complete city kat. He'd been through basic, passed with flying colors, but had been almost more trouble then he was worth until they had gotten him into the air. What with him aggravating his superiors, annoying his fellow recruits, and constantly trying to systematically take apart everything that was drivable and trying to "fix" them, they were ready to just kick him out… until they shoved him into aviation classes.

"Look Feral… I'm flattered, but I want to stay in the city. Country life just doesn't agree with me…"

"Too much of a scaredy kat Furlong?" Asked a deep voice on a chuckle. Chance looked over with a smirk at the black stripped orange tabby kat with a beat up old cowboy hat that stood in the door way. He stood at about six foot seven inches when he stood straight and had biceps the size of his head. He was the fastest runner on the squad, his legs being both longer and more muscled then even his, and was also the fastest one to get the she kats, the southern drawl and country manners, the girls just seemed to follow him around.

"Ha ha, funny stuff there Shawn. You know I ain't scared of anything!"

"Really? You seem like you're afraid to go to my ranch." He said as he turned a chair backwards and straddling it. "Now, why would that be? 'Fraid of a lil' hard work kit?"

"Have you seen what I do around here?" Chance shouted. "I bust my tail for this place! You think I'm afraid to deal with some stupid animal like a horse?!"

"Horses ain't stupid kit. Hell, they're probably smarter 'en you!" He said on a chuckle. "My nephew an' a few of my normal hands are workin' down there right now. They're waitin' on ya to get you're tail down there to help 'em with the harvest." Shawn said as he tilted up his hat with his thumb.

"Well I hate to disappoint, but I ain't going." Chance said, even going so far as to cross his arms over his chest and slide down in his seat a bit. He saw Shawn sigh and reached into his pocket and pull out a phone, hit a button, and hold it up to his ear.

"Hey Nana… Yeah, I'm fine… No, no I'm not sick… Yes Nana I know… I was actually calling to talk to Jake… Thanks Nan." He said and turned it to speaker. He then looked back at Chance and Feral, both of whom had their eyebrows raised, and he raised his eyebrow back at them. "What? I'm not allowed to talk to my Aunt?"

"Your Aunt?" Chance asked.

"Yeah kit, my Aunt…"

"Shawny? Still there sugar?" Came a sweet voice over the phone. He smiled down at it.

"Yes Nana… Where's Jake?"

"Here Uncle Shawn. Whaddaya need?"

"Ah, there's my nephew! Well, it turns out the city kat that's suppose to come out and help ya ain't showin' up." There was a pause on the end of the line and then a sigh.

"Alright… I'll put off my rodeo til the harvest gets done and the horses and cattle are taken care of. Damn shame though… I was actually fixin' to pass those last milliseconds…" Chance saw Shawn's jaw drop.

"You almost got after eight?!"

"By point seven!" Came the frustrated voice over the phone. Shawn shook his head.

"How long'll it take with just the four of ya out there?"

"For all this land?! At _least_ two days. Maybe one and a half if we move fast." Shawn glared at Chance and spoke into his phone.

"Change of plans nephew…he said he'd come out." He said and hung up the phone.

"What the hell?! I did not!"

"You did now kit. If I have ta hog tie ya, you're goin' down there tomorrow morning and helpin' them get there work done." He said, his smile a little sharp as he bared his fangs at Chance. He gulped and nodded, "Great! Better go home and pack champ, I'll pick you up at 04:00!" He said happily, his tail swishing as he got up and started whistling a tune as he left. Chance looked at Feral who merely smirked at him.

"Don't look at me… Unless you're a she-kat you can't get away with telling him no." He said with a deep chuckle.

* * *

_Yay! New category! We know some of our readers for our Hellboy fics may very well kill us for starting another one, but we just can't help it! Andi has evil plot bunnies following her around 24/7!... that and she got kicked by a grumpy horse today… *cringes* so her mind is all over the place right now… review and show the love please!_

_Love,_

_Dana & the unable to say much right now Andi!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! _

Finally haha! *grins and sighs happily*

* * *

I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and then glaring at the driver as he hit a bump on purpose. "Damn it Shawn, can't you drive this thing any better? It's to fuckin' early for this!" I whined, my lack of sleep making me whine about the smallest things.

"Awww, does the kit need a nap?" Asked Shawn in a fake motherly tone with a chuckle. "Relax ya baby, we're almost there."

"How can you tell? There's nothing out here! And why are you so damn perky at five in the morning? It ain't normal!" I snapped as I looked out the window at the darkened side of the road. I had been stupid really, expecting Shawn to be kidding about the whole 4 AM bit, so I had gone to bed at one in the morning after going to a club with my E.A.A.S. buddies… and who comes banging on my door at 3:45 in the morning? Shawn… perky, awake, fully clothed, smiling Shawn. I groaned and felt the chill whip by him and float over my naked chest. Sleeping in my boxers was unusual, but it was a cold night and I had to use something.

"_Well good mornin' to you too! Where's your bag kit? We gotta head out if we're gonna make it by day break."_

"_Bag? Go where?" I had asked while rubbing my eyes. I stopped, frozen, and looked at him. "You…you weren't kidding yesterday were ya?"_

"_Hell no! Now get your ass in comfy clothes and pack up some stuff kit."_

"_What do I need?"_

"_Bathroom essentials, brush, any personal items you wanna take along, jeans, work boots, and t-shirts. The last three should be things you don't mind gettin' dirty or torn up."_

"_What? But… I only have my aviation boots from the Enforcers!"_

"_Well, looks like the boys'll just have ta take you into town and get ya some. Now scoot!"_

And that was the end of it… I had hurriedly shoved a few things into a duffle bag, knowing I probably forgot a few things, and was shoved out into a truck and we were driving by 4:10.

"You might as well get some more rest kit… It's another hour or two to the ranch." Shawn said with a sympathetic look. I nodded and leaned back against the seat in the truck and closed my eyes. For some reason, I had a feeling this was going to be a normal time for me…

**-2 hours later-**

"Chance? Come on kit, wakey wakey!" I groaned, covering my ears against the damned morning person's voice. Kats alive I hated morning people!

"Shawny? Sugar, is that the new boy layin' there in your truck?" Asked a sweet voice. I sighed and opened my eyes a bit, peeking out the open door and past Shawn to see a shorter, slightly stalky, sweet looking old lady, her fur an almost white blonde with light brown strips, and half moon glasses placed on the bridge of her pink nose, her sky blue eyes twinkling with curiosity and slight mischief.

"Sure is Nana…but he looks to be plumb conked out." Shawn said as he scratched the back of his head. I looked at the four tall, muscle bound men that stood behind Shawn's 'Nana' and felt my eyes open a little wider. Most of them looked to be as tall as Shawn, three of the four just as muscular as Shawn, but the fourth one was even bigger than Shawn or the others. That had to be Shawn's nephew I guessed… figures he'd have a big boy for a family member.

"Now Shawny, all he needs is a good, old fashioned wake up call and he'll be up in no time." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile a little at her confident tone. I saw the bigger guy come over and grab my shoulder.

"Naw Norma Jean… Alls he needs is a good shakin' and he'll be awake." He said, his deep baritone voice full of arrogance. I growled and my eyes snapped open.

"Get your paws off a me." I snarled, my street kat rearing its head. The emerald green eyes widened a bit as the giant black kat moved back. "I don't need any damn help waking up, thanks." I said irritably. 'Nana' a.k.a. Norma Jean narrowed her eyes at me.

"You watch your tongue around me kit. I won't hesitate to take you in hand for nothin'." She said in a warning tone. I grinned at her.

What could a little old lady do?

"Yeah? Gonna sick your guard kats on me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw Shawn step away from me with a satisfied smirk on his face and I swallowed…

That was never a good smirk from him.

"I don't need these kits to learn you a lesson fast enough boy." She said with a sweet smile on her face as she slowly walked forward, her steps deliberately measured. "See, I was raised up by a Mama and a Daddy that believed in hard work as punishment enough. If you could still walk back into the house instead of crawlin' back in then you didn't work hard enough, but that was for a whole lot of things that got found out after they happened… for back sassin' I always got the tried and true soap in the mouth treatment from my Mama and a whippin' from Daddy when he heard about it." She paused in front of me, the smile never leaving her face as she fixed her glasses. "Now, I can't give you a good whippin', although you seem to be in sore need a one, but you back sass or treat anyone out here with any less respect the he or she is deserved and I'll beat the ever lovin' shit outta you so fast your Enforcer friends'll be askin' what the hell is he doin' in a hole six feet under by the time they get here, and if you can still move after that I'll send you out to work the newest Stallions until you feel like crawlin' will be a chore. Are we clear kit?"

My mouth, jaw nearly on the ground, snapped shut and I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled. "Welcome to Clawson Ranch kit. I'm Norma Jean, or you can always call me Nana, Norma, or Jean if my name's too hard to remember. I'm the current resident and cook on the Ranch and Shawny's Aunt, it's always nice to get some new blood around here. Shawny? You introduce these boys proper you hear? I'm not gonna be havin' any of that 'sir' or 'you there' business 'round here. I'm goin' to get breakfast started, so you boys come on in when you're done and y'all can help me set the table." She said and looked at Shawn. He nodded quickly and yanked his hat off of his head.

"Yes ma'am Nana." He said with a smile. She nodded and looked to the other four.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Norma Jean." Three of them said with smiles, their own hats held in both hands in front of their chests. The big black tom looked back at her and rose an eyebrow at her when she scowled a bit.

"You want me to help you to the house Norma?" He asked with a smirk. Her sky blue eyes turned to an icy gray.

Now, you have to understand the height difference to understand why I was shocked by what happened next. See, this guy was about six ten and she's about five four… So when she jumped up, snatched his hat, and grabbed his ear before landing on the ground, dragging his head down to eye level with her, I was pretty surprised.

"You know better then to pull that bullshit with me Terrence!" She growled. "You take your hat off and say 'yes ma'am' just like everyone else when you're asked a question. You ain't got special treatment out here kit, so I suggest you start usin' your manners before I decide it's your turn with the bull!" She gave his ear a good tug and I couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that found its way to my face when I heard him yelp. "The only reason you're here is because Shawny hired you. You're arrogance and mistreatment of the others has gotten me so riled up that I'm about to strap you on the damn thing! I will not, _will NOT, _let you treat these fine young boys with anything less then respect. You talk like that to me again, or anyone else, I'll let Jake take a whack at you, understood?"

"Ye- OW! Yes ma'am." He whimpered. She let him go and walked back to the house, then looked over her shoulder.

"You're on dish duty tonight for that little superiority act Terrence." She shouted and went inside. I looked at Shawn and saw him laughing.

"Oh that was stupid Terrence… You know Nana doesn't think you belong here."

"Shut up. What does that old bat know?" He grumbled as he stuck his hat back on his head. Before I knew what had happened, he was laying on the ground, holding his nose and yelling at Shawn "What the hell was that for?"

"_That _was for talkin' bad about my Nana. She's kin, you ain't. You shouldn't be talkin' about a lady like that anyway! It ain't done and you know it!" He snarled at him and picked him up by his shirt collar and set him on his feet. He looked back at me and nodded to the other three. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

One of the toms stepped forward. His light brown fur shone a bit in the early morning light and his golden eyes danced a bit as he held out his hand. "I'm Davis, nice ta meet ya. I'm the one you'll see around the cattle most times, least til the harvest… then we're all out there in the field." I smirked at him a bit and shook his hand, feeling like I'd definitely like this guy real quick. The one that stepped next to him had his same coloring, but was a bit more serious as he held out his hand.

"Alex. I'm Davis' father. I work with the bulls, keep 'em healthy." He said. I shook his hand, but liked him all the same even with his gruff manner… Actually, I kind of liked him better for it. I looked at the nearly silver furred kat that came up next with a sterner face then all of them, the facial expression only cemented by the icy cold green eyes that seemed to make an ice berg look warm and cuddley. He stuck out a calloused paw and I had to try hard not to flinch when he clamped his hand around mine hard and gave it a forceful up and down once before letting go.

"Darrell, Shawn's youngest brother. I work the fields, welcome to the ranch." He said coldly and turned to walk away. I looked over to Davis and saw him frown and shake his head.

"Don't mind Darrell. He's stressed out over a few things right now. Anyway! You wanna go and meet Jake? I think he's in the bull pin right now, but you'll get to see him at least." He said with a smile. I shrugged and followed him as he walked towards a tin building, but broke into a run when I heard a bunch of banging and a roar and then a thump. "What're you in a hurry for? It's just Jake practicin'. He ain't in trouble." He said calmly and looked at the pin door where his dad was dragging out a lithe form of a kat.

"Damn it Alex, lemme go! I almost had it!" Came the rough tenor voice from the struggling kat.

"Don't you go cussin' at me kit. Your Gran told me ta bring you off a that fool thing and I ain't sayin' no to Ms. Norma Jean." He said calmly as he picked the younger kat up by his scruff and put him on his feet. I was surprised to see him looking up at the tom and saw he really wasn't any taller then Norma Jean…

"_You're_ Shawn's nephew?" I said in shock, my mouth hanging open. No way, there had to have been another Jake or something! This guy looked about five foot six inches _maybe._ He wasn't built like Shawn, he wasn't as tall as Shawn, his attitude wasn't the same as-

"What the hell are you starin' at?" He snapped at me.

Nevermind, his attitude was _exactally _like Shawn's.

"What's it matter? I dunno if I looking at a tom or a she kat!" I snapped back. I saw him snort and dust the brown out of his ginger colored fur.

"Oh ow, my pride." He said sarcastically. "_He's_ the city kat we were waiting on? Why couldn't they have sent someone else?" Jake muttered loud enough for the other two tom's to hear.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" I growled and stalked closer to him.

Jake gave me an up and down glance, taking in my sweat pants, half buttoned shirt, and sandels and raised an eye ridge.

"What isn't?" He asked back with a smirk. "After dinner we'll have to take him into town and get him some decent work clothes…" He said to Alex as he left the barn. I stared after him, unable to believe my ears, and also unable to help myself as I stared at his ass, before I turned to see Alex with a small smile.

"Well kit…" He said, trying to look serious. "Looks like we're goin' shoppin'." He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked away, his laughter drifting back to me…

Something told me this wasn't going to be good…

* * *

_Just for those of you that read our HB stories, we promise an update is coming soon! Andi's been stressed with the first week of college but now it's slowly calming down… plus she had a wedding for a cousin, a birthday party for an older woman she doesn't really know… her life has kinda been a continual hell for a couple weeks…_

Thanks Dana, I appreciate that. Now then, please let me know what you think of this chapter! Sorry for it being a little short on for the OOCness...

_R-E-V-I-E-W!_

…I think they understood the first time *sweat drops*

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


End file.
